The invention generally relates to motor controls and, in particular, to delaying or timing motor operation in refrigerators.
Evaporator and condenser fan speeds in production refrigerators must be set high enough to satisfy maximum load requirements. This causes fan noise and power levels which could be lowered during light load conditions by reducing fan speeds. Production refrigerators also generate undesirable temperature excursions after a defrost cycle when warm air is circulated by the evaporator fan. Internal cabinet condensation in the fresh food compartment may result from inadequate evaporator dehumidification, particularly in tropical climates.